


Just another Young!Robron

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Aaron, First Time!Robert, Housemates w/ VADAM, M/M, Smut, Young! Aaron, Young! Robert, bottom!Robert, confident!aaron, mechanic!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-part story - Expect sex scenes & smut.</p>
<p>Notes: Aaron, Robert, Victoria & Adam all live in the cottage, Aaron's childhood issues are non-existent/not mentioned.<br/>           Robert's history has changed, he left the village but not for as long as we know he did in the show & under different circumstances.<br/>           Generally a happy fic with no hard-hitting subjects or emotions, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sexual tension had been unbearable, Robert had only been back in the village five minutes and already he was deeply lusting over one of the Youngers. He’d pleaded heterosexuality but it fell on deaf ears, Victoria had called him out on it one day over breakfast and it’d been so unexpected he’d gotten flustered and she saw straight through his hardened exterior. Adam had giggled childishly and Aaron had that arrogant smirk plastered across his face for the rest of the morning. He had known it was only a matter of time before one of his housemates picked up on it but he was hoping the first wouldn’t be his little sister. He knew she meant well but attempting to set him up with every gay lad within a fifteen-mile radius was getting tedious and no matter how many times she threw him into conversation with Finn Barton it just wasn’t going to happen.

It had been before he was officially outed that Aaron had first caught him staring. He was standing in the kitchen, back against the sliding doors and shirtless; waiting for Victoria to finish ironing his blue shirt all set for a night on the lash at Hotten’s most popular gay club. Victoria hadn’t batted an eyelid, obviously used to the Dingle boy parading around the house in just his skinny jeans, Adam had been at his Mums and Robert was thankful for that, he didn’t want the inevitable teasing that would stem from being caught with his jaw on the floor and his eyes on the half-dressed nineteen year old. Robert was trying to focus on the figures plastered across his laptop screen; honestly he was but his eyes kept flickering to the scene before him, his throat tightening as well as his jeans. He swallowed a few times trying to regain composure and mentally kicked himself for wanting just one more look; his eyes glanced up again raking over his smooth chest, toned abdomen, hips, waistband and then… 

His thoughts were interrupted by a breathy laugh that would have been inaudible had Robert not been so focused on him, he tore his eyes away immediately to be met with two blue orbs and an I-Caught-You-Looking smirk from the younger boy. Robert cleared his throat instantly turning back towards his screen, his cheeks turning pink and then crimson. He didn’t look up again until Aaron had left the room to finish getting ready; he was so grateful that Victoria was seemingly unaware of the awkward exchange. When Aaron came back downstairs with his phone and wallet shoved messily into his back pocket Robert had packed away his work things and was ready for a cold shower and an early night. 

“You sure you don’t want to come with me? Adam’s going out all night, I promise not to get you terribly drunk” Aaron laughed at the younger girl

“Nah, I’m going to kick my feet up and watch a few chick-flicks without being interrupted by the flaming football!” She laughed, nudging his arm playfully

“Well make the most of it, Liverpool are on tomorrow and I’m taking full control of the telly” He winked playfully

“Typical” she grumbled, narrowing her eyes childishly

“Don’t suppose I can interest you in a night out?” Aaron suggested, turning to face Robert

“Not really my scene mate” Robert replied coolly

“You don’t have to be gay to go to bar west” Victoria laughed but Robert dismissed her playfulness, mumbling something incoherent about a shower and goodnight.

Robert had lay in bed that night thinking about what happened. Aaron hadn’t reacted badly to his obvious admiration so did that mean he just wasn’t bothered, or was he getting an invitation here? There was no denying that Robert had it bad for Aaron, from the first moment they’d met he’d loved his arrogance and take-no-shit attitude. The fact that he was a Dingle, sworn enemy of the Sugden’s had tainted him a bit but there was something about him being off-limits that made Robert want him even more. Although not officially out-and-proud Robert wasn’t new at all this, over the years of his absence he’d probably managed to sleep with more men than women and he considered himself a pro at all things sexual so the thought of chasing Aaron into submission was a turn on in itself. 

A few weeks passed before Aaron and Robert shared another moment, this time Victoria and Adam were both working and Aaron had come back just after one o’clock to have some lunch. He stood in the kitchen with his overalls tied loosely around his hips waiting for the lunch Victoria had prepared him to heat up in the microwave. 

“Do you ever leave the house?” He shot playfully at Robert who had just hung up on a less than impressed client

Robert ran his hand through his hair untidily “I’m starting to think that myself” 

“All work and no play” Aaron mused, pouring himself a glass of milk before sitting in the seat to Robert’s right. 

“Half of me wants to pack it all in and go on a six month bender, I’d have the hangover from hell but at least it’d be fun” Robert laughed, shutting the lid of his laptop

“Well when you decide to do that, count me in!” Aaron laughed, taking a gulp of his drink and leaving a white moustache

Robert couldn’t help but think it looked surprisingly similar to… 

“Nah, you need to take a break… go get laid and then come back to it when you’re not stressed anymore” Aaron said pointedly, wiping his face with the back of his hand

“Well if you hadn’t noticed, half the women around here are pensioners and the lads are either straight, taken or… Finn Barton” Robert grimaced 

Aaron laughed “Been there, done that. Trust me, don’t go there” 

“You slept with Finn?” Robert asked curiously, leaning forward

“It was a one night thing that trust me, I won’t be repeating any time soon” 

“That bad then?”

“Finn’s a nice enough lad, but he’s a bit too… innocent, for my liking” Aaron smirked and Robert could have sworn there was a playful glint in his eye 

They were interrupted by the sound of the microwave but when Aaron didn’t make a move Robert pressed on.

“You say he’s too innocent but you’ve only been out for a year, surely you’re the innocent one” 

“Well I’ve learned a lot in the last year, so I know what I’m doing… put it that way.” He smirked

“Right, of course you do” 

“If you don’t believe me you could always find out” Aaron grinned, changing the tone

“Don’t think you’re ready for me, mate” Robert shot back

“Yeah well, I’m definitely not a bottom so when you’re ready to have that well needed break from work, come find me” Aaron winked, taking his meal into the other room

Robert sat awestruck for a moment processing the events, he’d basically been invited by Aaron and to say he was excited was an understatement. The only problem being that Aaron had almost forcefully told him he was a top, which was a whole new territory for Robert. Robert had only ever been a top and the thought of being vulnerable and beneath someone sent a twisting sensation into his stomach but thinking of that person being arrogant, cocksure Aaron Dingle soon turned the twisting to butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another four days before the boys found themselves alone again, this time the happy couple had whisked themselves away for a weekend break and Robert was both nervous and excited at the prospect of living alone with Aaron for three days. He was sat on the sofa flicking absentmindedly through the channels when Aaron came downstairs in his tracksuit bottoms and a Fenchurch t-shirt, his hair still wet from his shower. He grabbed a bottle of Budweiser from the fridge before seating himself next to Robert and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. 

“Hey” he nodded, taking a sip from his bottle

“Alright?” Robert responded, finally settling on a rerun of an old soap opera

“Yeah… look, about the other day… I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable or anything… my mouth just runs away with me sometimes…” Aaron apologised almost sounding nervous

“You didn’t” Robert replied furrowing his brow “What made you think that?”  
“Well… you haven’t really said anything about it and I just presumed…” Aaron faltered  
“You haven’t made me uncomfortable” Robert reassured “I was just a bit…well… you know…”  
“… a bit what?”   
Robert looked at Aaron a shy smile in the corner of his mouth as he spoke “Well… I’ve never bottomed…you know… so…”  
“Oh…right…” Aaron said, raising his eyebrows “so does that mean you never will… or…?”  
Robert was silent for a moment as Aaron placed his bottle on the table and twisted around to face him.  
“Are you nervous?” he asked curiously  
“What? No! Of course I’m not” Robert answered defensively   
“It’s okay to be nervous Rob, I was bricking it for my first time” Aaron laughed thinking back to the awkwardness he’d felt.  
“Yeah, and the guy was huge” Aaron chuckled “…in more ways than one”   
Robert cringed “So… is that why you don’t bottom anymore?”   
“No, not really I guess you just find what you’re more comfortable with… I’m not saying I’d never bottom again, I’m just better up top” Aaron shrugged  
“I think I’d want to try it… just the once…” Robert trailed off   
“How about I make a deal with you?” Aaron asked, biting his lip  
“I’m listening” Robert said, raising his eyebrows  
“Okay so… I’ll bottom for you, if you promise you’ll bottom for me next time”   
“So there’s going to be a next time?” Robert teased  
“Come on Rob, we both know you’ll be coming back for round two” Aaron winked  
Robert stuck his hand out for Aaron to shake “Deal” he muttered, wondering if he’d made the right decision. 

Later that night after one too many beers and a takeaway the boys seemed to relax around each other and now knowing that them having sex was inevitable Robert found himself checking Aaron out more freely as they watched a film together. Aaron felt himself being watched, the blatant eye-fucking coming from Robert’s end of the sofa caused a definite tightening in his trackies and he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the attention. 

“I don’t bite y’know” Aaron said boldly turning to face Robert  
“W-What?” Robert responded nervously  
“C’mere” Aaron smirked, tugging at Robert’s shirt until he moved closer “I said… I don’t bite”

Aaron waited until Robert was closer and hovering over his shorter frame then he closed the gap, pushing his lips firmly against the older boys and waiting less than a second for him to respond. Roberts hand slid across his hip and Aaron smiled into the kiss, still gripping his shirt roughly and using his free hand to pull his head even closer. He bit down lightly on his lip pulling a satisfied groan from the older boy before plunging his tongue into his warm mouth, the alcohol that coated his tongue made him feel dizzy and soon enough he’d lowered himself flat against the sofa, pulling Robert on top of him. Robert was more confident now and managed to slide his hand underneath Aaron’s shirt, running his hand up and down his side as his tongue explored his mouth. Aaron tugged at Robert’s hair gently, enjoying the groans it brought from the older boy, he pushed his free hand down his spine and let it rest gently on his back pocket, squeezing gently and causing Robert to grind his crotch against his roughly.   
“Fuck” Aaron groaned, bucking his hips up to meet him as Robert left wet kisses across his jawline, even louder when Robert attached his mouth to his pulse, sucking hard and leaving a definite bruise above his collar. “Off” Aaron mumbled, tugging at the bottom of Robert’s shirt. Robert sat up and removed it while Aaron got rid of his own before throwing himself back down onto the younger boy, kissing and sucking at his neck then dipping his tongue into the hollow of his collarbone and biting down. Aaron threaded his fingers through the loopholes for Robert’s belt and pulled him in even closer, the rock-hard bulges between them now unmistakable as they rubbed together. 

“Have you got any stuff?” Robert’s breath tickled his ear, making Aaron’s eyes flutter shut momentarily.   
“Yeah, Upstairs come on” Aaron responded breathily, bucking his hips one last time before Robert climbed off him.

They practically ran upstairs together, rushing through Aaron’s bedroom door and falling onto the bed messily. Aaron took the lead and straddled Robert, returning the favour of bruising his neck and swiping his tongue across his throat, loving the deep groans that fell involuntarily from the older boys mouth. He left a trail of kisses down his chest and flicked his tongue around his nipple while using his hands to undo Robert’s jeans and pull them off along with his boxer shorts. Within seconds he had removed his own clothing and returned to kissing and sucking at Robert’s torso noticing his breathing quicken as he got lower. By now Robert’s hand was on the back of his head actively encouraging him and Aaron took great joy in making him wait a few seconds, panting hot air against his leaking tip before taking him down all the way and humming around his length. Robert let out a guttural moan, tightening his grip in his hair and throwing his head back at the vibrations sent through his lower half. Aaron pulled off at an agonisingly slow pace, his cheeks well flushed and the vein in his neck more prominent. 

He took no time in tasting him again, taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the slit coating himself in tangy pre-cum and then bobbing his head down again letting Robert hit the back of his throat repeatedly and falling in love with the filthy sounds falling from his saliva-coated lips. Robert pulled him off after a few minutes unable to take much more without prematurely shooting his load and ruining their plans for the night. Aaron let himself be led by a suddenly much more confident Robert who slammed him down on the bed and kissed down his stomach until he reached his goal. Aaron pushed his head back into the pillow as he felt the older boys mouth envelope him, swallowing down his steady stream of pre-cum and contracting his throat around the length. “Mmm fuck” he moaned while tugging gently at Robert’s hair, Robert’s hands pushed firmly down onto the younger boys hips to prevent him jerking upwards and it’s a good job because Aaron felt uncontrollable at that point. 

Robert slid Aaron from his mouth slowly, the line of spit joining his bottom lip to the leaking tip made Aaron’s eyes roll back with a loud groan, Robert smirked at the way he’d made the younger boy unravel from such a simple task. He gave no warning as he lowered his head, his hand was still stroking Aaron’s cock rhythmically as he pressed his tongue flat against the pink skin of his hole. Aaron bucked his hips momentarily before relaxing into a fit of moans and groans as Robert’s tongue teased his entrance into a relaxed state, by now his tongue was darting in and out at a rapid pace and Aaron was falling apart from the sensation, his fists clenched to the bed-sheets and his toes curling and white. His index finger slid easily inside, right up to the knuckle and it took no time at all for him to add two more, and soon he was at a rhythmic pace pumping in and out quickly as Aaron panted below him. 

He brushed his prostate accidentally and moaned at the guttural sounds coming from Aaron’s mouth prompting him to keep going back for more, rubbing at the sensitive area to drag the filthy sounds from him repeatedly until he begged him to fuck him. He reached over to grab the foil packet from Aaron’s nightstand, smirking at the whining sound Aaron made as he left him empty. As he tore the packet open and slid the condom over his length Aaron was sat up attacking his neck and shoulder with hungry, wanton kisses while his fingers pressed into his skin roughly. Aaron allowed himself to be thrown backwards, pulling Robert with him and pressing their lips together as they lined themselves up. Robert rubbed his tip against his entrance teasingly before Aaron growled a “just fuck me, _please Rob_ ” while wrapping his legs around his waist in an attempt to get closer. He slipped, meaning to push inside gently but Aaron was oh-so wet for him and he ended up flush against his body so easily, only feeling a comfortable tightness as his body got used to the intrusion. Aaron let out a surprised gasp which turned into a throaty moan as Robert began to move slowly in and out. 

“Faster” Aaron muttered, tilting his head back as Robert began to mouth his neck again. Robert followed instruction, picking up pace as he nipped and sucked at the boys skin, he licked a strip from the base of his throat upwards and listened to the deep groans he’d come to love. “Harder” Aaron moaned letting his legs tighten around Robert’s waist, crossing his ankles for extra control and losing his fingers in his blonde hair again. Robert bit down and sucked on Aaron’s neck, leaving a bruise on the opposite side to before as he pounded into him harder and harder, adding in a twisting motion of his hips that took Aaron by surprise, dragging a strangled “Fuck yeah” from deep inside him. Robert was finding it hard to keep up the pace but the filthy words and sounds coming from the younger boy’s mouth spurred him on, it wasn’t the first time he’d had an energetic partner but it was the first time he’d had complete control of someone who was so into it and clearly enjoying himself, that in turn made Robert feel more confident and determined to give Aaron the ride of his life _quite literally._

“Fuck, I’m close” Aaron gasped, every muscle in his body contracting as Robert slid his hand between them to finish the younger boy off. Within seconds Aaron was squeezing his eyes shut and spurting white-hot cum across his chest with an accompanying moan, his entire body tensing and forcing Robert over the edge too, biting down on his collar bone and then collapsing in an exhausted heap on top of the boy, sandwiched with a thick layer of ejaculate between them. Robert pulled out slowly with both of them wincing at the change of pressure, he moved to the side feeling filthy and worn out but laying his head comfortably on the younger boys shoulder. “That was incredible” Aaron breathed while lolling his head to the side so his cheek was resting in Roberts hair, Robert groaned in response willing himself not to shut his eyes and sleep. “Not too bad yourself” he muttered, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder. Aaron snorted “best you’ve ever had” 

He wasn’t lying. 

The boys cleaned themselves up lazily with baby wipes stolen from Vic’s dressing table, neither of them having the energy to shower. They shuffled back into bed together and wrapped themselves together, Aaron nuzzled into Robert’s neck as he clasped his arms around the younger boys body and Robert pressing a lingering kiss to Aaron’s hair before falling asleep. They woke up the next morning in the same position, both refusing to get up until at least half past ten when they’d recovered.


	3. First Timer

Robert now saw Aaron in a new light. He wasn’t this unobtainable presence that made his dick twitch, walking through the house half-dressed after a shower, nor was he the inspiration for many one-man-hand-fucks in a cold shower. Aaron was touchable, he was totally in reach and now Robert knew what it was like to be on top of him with heat prickling his skin like electric shocks he knew he wanted more, he NEEDED more. He needed to know what it was like to be completely vulnerable to him, laying at his mercy, the younger man inside his body, his head, his entire being while breathing hot, filthy thoughts into his ear. He needed Aaron’s touch like his existence needed Oxygen. 

When Victoria came down with the flu that week, sure Robert had felt sorry for her but really he’d shared gutted glances with Aaron as they realised they wouldn’t be getting any alone time soon. They’d kept their secret of the weekend before quite well considering every private moment they’d had resulted in quick kisses and cheeky grabs while as out of sight as they could be, It was only a matter of time before someone walked in and caught them but the thrill of their dirty little secret, stolen glances across the room and filthy thoughts kept them going. 

It was when Aaron got a text through on friday night that there seemed to be a breakthrough. “One of my mates from town’s throwing a house party tomorrow night, anyone in?” Aaron asked, knowing full well Victoria was too sick. “Aww, I would mate but I can’t leave the casualty can I?” Adam chuckled, nudging Victoria playfully. “Ahh, maybe next time yeah?” Aaron replied. Robert was silent, even if he had wanted to go to a party where Aaron knew everyone and he’d be a wallflower he knew it would look really weird to Victoria if he suddenly wanted to go hang out with Aaron’s friends. 

Later on Aaron managed to corner Robert on the way to the bathroom, dragging him into his bedroom by his sleeve. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” He’d asked confused. “Not really my scene... house parties” Robert shrugged, hiding his jealousy at the fact Aaron would be spending the night away from him. “God you’re thick sometimes Sugden” Aaron rolled his eyes “There is no house party, I only said that because I knew those two wouldn’t wanna go”.

“Well where are you going then?” Robert asked, confused why he’d lie about a party. 

“Well I was thinking it was a good opportunity to check myself into a private hotel room for the night, y’know... with a roommate” Aaron explained, raising his eyebrows

The penny dropped. 

“I can’t believe you’d think i’d give up on you that easily” Aaron chuckled, pulling Robert towards him by the loopholes on his jeans. “So get your bag together and think of a good excuse for those two, I’ll text you the details” He stood slightly on tip-toes and placed a lingering kiss just below Roberts ear, making sure to whisper “and don’t forget our deal”

\--

Robert had made up some excuse about a business event before leaving three hours earlier than Aaron, so as not to rouse suspicion. He’d text him a fake check in name and the details for a hotel just outside of Leeds. Aaron had arrived around 6pm to find Robert watching TV in bed, wearing white boxers and drinking craft beer from the mini bar. Aarons teeth grazed his bottom lip as he threw his bag messily onto a chair and made his way towards the bed. “Didn’t think you were coming” Robert had grinned, switching off the TV and placing his bottle on the bedside. Aaron kicked off his shoes and crawled across the bed on all fours, inches from Roberts face “The traffic was awful, nearly had a wank in a layby ‘cause I couldn’t stop thinking about you” he whispered hoarsely before pushing his lips gently against the older mans. “Been thinking about you all week, it’s been driving me crazy seeing you and not being able to touch you” Robert responded, gripping his collar and pulling him in closer. “You haven’t exactly helped the situation, wearing that tie you know I like” Aaron accused, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them to the floor, letting Robert remove his shirt until they were both in their boxers, Aaron’s black and Roberts white - contrasting even more as Aaron moved to straddle Robert. 

“Should have left your tie on” Aaron growled, grazing his teeth along his neck “You’d look so fucking sexy” Roberts hand found Aarons hair, tugging lightly as he kissed along his collarbone “I’ve got it with me, we’ve got all weekend remember” This brought a low moan from Aaron as he pictured Robert in nothing but his tie, being pulled down like Aarons puppet. By now the men both had hard-ons tight against their boxer shorts, Aaron rolling his hips down to create friction while he whispered filthy thoughts into Roberts ear. 

“You’d like that would you? Pulling me around by my tie... giving you all the control” Robert whispered excitedly into his ear, relishing in the satisfied groans vibrating through his body. “I’ve already got all the control, you want me so bad you’d do anything, wouldn’t you Sugden?” Aaron teased, pushing his calloused hand across Roberts chest and rolling his nipple around with his thumb and forefinger. “Is it that obvious?” Robert responded, digging his thumbs into Aarons hips as he ground down on his lap “Need you to make me feel good” He murmured between open-mouthed kisses to Aarons shoulder. “Yeah? You want me to fuck you Rob? Make you see stars?” Aaron sighed, the precum now soaking his boxers. “Oh please Aaron, I need you, I need you now” Robert replied wantonly. 

Aaron climbed off Robert slightly, allowing him to lay on his back - in the perfect position for Aaron to admire him. “You know the best thing about these white boxers is that the more needy you get for me, the more see-through they get” He grinned cheekily, running his palm across Roberts impressive length, feeling him quiver underneath his touch. “Should get yourself some” Robert quipped, sliding his hand across to grab Aarons package. “Hey” Aaron grinned, pinning his arm above his head “I’m in charge, remember? So shut your eyes and relax”. Roberts eyes flickered shut as Aaron reached for a condom and lube from his jeans on the floor. He threw them down on the bed next to Robert as he removed his boxers, sliding in between Roberts legs, his face now inches away from his crotch and breathing hot air across the wet patch, bringing a low hum from Roberts mouth. 

Aaron left kisses along the length of Roberts dick, his tongue and teeth nipping at the fabric until he was so hard his boxers barely contained him. He slid the soaking wet material from his body, letting Robert quite literally ‘spring’ into action. “You still okay for this?” Aaron asked, sucking gently at the skin below his hip until a small bruise formed. “Been dreaming about it for a long time, don’t change your mind now” Robert smiled goofily, cracking his eyes open slightly to see Aaron smirk as he pushed his hands onto Roberts thighs, kneading the flesh before leaning forward and licking a strip on the underside of Roberts erection. Robert let his eyes flutter shut, his fingers entangling themselves in the luxury sheets as Aaron got to work, running his tongue up and down his shaft until he was satisfied. He pushed Roberts legs up slightly, resting the back of his knees on his shoulders as he found Roberts opening and lunged forward hungrily. 

Roberts eyes rolled back as he felt Aarons warm tongue flat against his pink skin, He tensed momentarily before relaxing, his dick twitching at the hotness emitting from Aarons mouth. Aaron was now sucking hungrily at Roberts puckered skin, his finger - coated generously with lube stroking around his hole as it relaxed. “God Aaron, your mouth.. Uhh” Robert moaned, barely clear as his body involuntarily pushed harder and harder against Aarons face, the stubble leaving a burn on his thighs that felt “So. Fucking. Good.”

“Mmm!” Aaron hummed, pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle and pulling a throaty moan from Robert. Replacing his tongue with his index finger he pushed steadily until he reached his knuckle, twisting and curling his finger - watching in awe as Robert thrashed around involuntarily, grounding his hips down to meet Aarons thrusts in desperate search of more friction. Sliding another finger in alongside his index, Aaron pushed himself further up his body, latching his mouth around Roberts nipple and sucking lightly, moaning himself at the whimpers coming from Roberts mouth. 

Aaron twisted and scissored his fingers, pulling and thrusting energetically while leaving bite-marks across Roberts torso. At this point Roberts head was thrown back, his throat exposed and guttural moans filling Aarons ears, the purity below him - needing, wanting and turning him on more and more. He ran his tongue slowly up Roberts exposed neck, settling finally at his pulse, sucking and biting until a purple bruise formed. Roberts hand reached out and gripped Aarons bicep “Tell me what you need baby” Aaron whispered seductively into his ear, his hot breath alone making Robert unravel. “More, More, Please” He growled, pushing his hips further down onto Aarons two busy fingers. 

Aaron wasted no time in slipping a third digit into Roberts hole, still virgin-tight but slick and wanting. It took a few moments for Aaron to locate what he was looking for, smirking as his search for the sensitive nerve endings of Roberts Prostate came to a success with a strangled moan of “Fuck Aaron!”. He continued to thrust in-and-out quickly, twisting and turning at all angles but hitting his prostate everytime, both men spilling a steady stream of precum between them. “Aahh you like that don’t you?” Aaron teased, his teeth around Roberts earlobe and his dick rubbing needily against Roberts thigh. His replies were incoherent, a mixture of moans and groans as Aaron pleasured him again and again, hitting his spot. “Nnngggh!” Robert groaned, his face pushed against Aarons shoulder. “What’s that babe?” Aaron taunted “Oh, you want my dick do you? Gonna have to beg for it” 

“Nnngghh! P-Please!” Robert squeaked, his back beginning to arch

“Hmmm.. Can’t hear you” Aaron smirked, licking from his collar bone to his ear lobe

“Nnnnnghhh! P-Please Aaron.. F-Fuck Aaron.. Please, I need you!” 

He removed his fingers and Robert gasped at the emptiness, taking a moment to catch his breath while Aaron rolled a condom onto his erection, gasping slightly at the sensitivity. Robert stroked his hand up and down Aarons thigh while he lubed up, wondering why the hell it took him this long to bottom for someone, they weren’t even at the best bit and he felt amazing. “You ready?” Aaron asked, leaning in for a kiss. “How do you want me?” Robert countered, rubbing his face against Aarons stubble before kissing down his neck. 

“Mmm” Aaron Groaned, shutting his eyes momentarily as Robert touched his skin and raised goosebumps down the back of his arms. “All-Fours” He decided, letting his eyes open before he lost charge of the situation completely. Robert left one last kiss on Aarons jawline before flipping himself over and resting on his forearms, allowing Aaron to position himself behind him, his tip teasing his entrance as Aaron steadied himself, placing his palm at the bottom of Roberts back. “You ready for the best fuck of your life?” Aaron smirked, bringing a chuckle from Robert that quickly turned into an “aaaargh.. fuck!” as Aaron slid easily inside him, his balls slapping his skin audibly. “God you’re so fucking tight” Aaron groaned, stilling himself while they got used to the friction, placing kisses down Roberts spine until he muttered a short “Go”. 

Aaron slid out painfully slowly until just his tip was inside Robert, sliding his hands across his body so one gripped his hip and the other reached his shoulder and then he slammed back inside, pressing his body against Roberts back, sparkling from the sweat. “Oh fuck that’s so good” Robert groaned, muttering similar phrases as Aaron built up his rhythm in/out/in/out/in/out/in “Fuck!” Robert cried as Aaron smashed into his prostate over and over relentlessly, barely giving Robert time to think as he tugged on the blondes hair, moving his hips rapidly. “Oh..Oh..Oh! Aaron!” he groaned needily. Aaron was biting his bottom lip so hard he could taste blood, getting more and more turned on at the animalistic sounds coming from Robert below him. 

“Ahh..Ahh.. I-I’m so close” Robert moaned, climbing his hands up to grip onto the bedpost. “M-Me too.. C’mere!” Aaron grunted, pulling him up so his back was flush against his chest, his forearm pinned around Roberts chest as he thrust in and out nearly losing balance. He snaked his free hand around to grip Roberts base, the touch alone making him spill his load all over Aarons hands who was losing himself to the increased pressure of Roberts entire body tensing up. They collapsed onto the messed up sheets in a exhausted, sweaty heap. Barely a murmur between them as they came down from their high. 

Robert was first to move, sliding his arm behind Aarons head as the younger man crawled hardly an inch further to lay his head on Roberts chest, draping his arm across his waist and placing a sweet kiss onto the patch of skin beneath him. “That was incredible... you are incredible” Robert mumbled, stroking his fingers through Aarons hair. “Does that mean I’m guaranteed Round Three?” Aaron whispered tiredly “Well I do have my tie, remember?” Robert responded cheekily, laughing when Aarons eyes shot open. 

Aaron placed sloppy kisses along his shoulder, reaching up to his neck and then whispered seductively in his ear “Sleep, Room Service and then I might just let you try it on for me”


End file.
